The Land of Gray
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Set place after the coronation of Queen Tiana in Season 7. Regina navigates her feelings for Facilier, a man who returns in her life after so many years. Is he the love she's been waiting for or is he going to pull her back to the same dark place she worked so hard to get out of. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT
1. Chapter 1

It was unexpected. I never thought I would see him again. I lost track of time. I couldn't do the math of how long it has been since the last time we've been together. Too long I supposed? Probably. I opened my eyes and all I can see is the ceiling of my bedroom in Queen's Tiana's castle. It is pure white with tiny details of roses on it. It is beautiful no doubt. A bit more cheerful than my castle back in the Enchanted Forest. Then I felt something's off. Oh…my clothes were off. I am lying on my bed naked. I don't do that. I never do that. I squeezed my eyes trying to recall what happened yesterday and especially last night. Facilier. I should've known he has connection with the queen. He suddenly showed up on the day of her coronation and tricked her into retrieving my necklace. Of course, I am not the type of girl that can be bought by jewelries but there's just something about him that pulls me to him. Sense of danger? Maybe. Then once he kissed me, I lost all sense. I just gave in.

I now looked beside me and saw him sleeping peacefully, naked as well. What have I done? Is this a step back? He is a villain just like what I used to be. I changed since then. I know it doesn't make up for everything I have done but I'm still working on it. He, on the other hand, well…let's just say, he likes to play games. I quietly got up and grabbed my clothes on the floor. Clothes in this realm are not that easy to put on compare to my clothes in Storybrooke. I went back after I was done. He's already up. "Good morning", he greeted with a big smile on his face. How can anyone say no to that smile? "Good morning…I trust you have a good night sleep", I greeted back. He laughed. "Indeed, I have. I haven't slept like that in ages and I never thought I would have ever again", he said. He dressed quickly by using magic. I should've thought of that earlier, save me some time. "Let's not kid ourselves about what happened last night. That is just a one-time thing. We go our separate ways and we do what we do", I said.

He got up and walked closer to me. Every step he took makes my heart beats faster. "Oh Regina…you can tell me to go in all the ways you want but I know what you really want to say and you know that too. Say it", he said as he put his hands on my shoulders. "I have no idea what you mean", I pretended to know nothing which works most of the time with other people but he's not most people. He's Facilier. "Say it, Regina", he insisted and I know I couldn't resist anymore. "I don't want you to go. I never did", I finally gave in. His hands slid down my arms. I sighed. "Oh…we shouldn't do this. They don't like you here. This will create a big fuss once they found out", I muttered as he leaned over me and smelled my skin. "I know that. You know that. But here we are. I waited for a very long time for this, my queen", he replied. Our lips are about to meet once again when someone suddenly knocked on my door. "You have to go", I said to him. I didn't have to explain more. He already knows. He poofed out of my room.

I went to open the door. It's Henry. "What is it, Henry?" I asked. He frowned. "Uhmmm…nothing. I was just wondering why you're still in your room. You're usually up before me. Are you okay?" he answered then asked me back. I sighed and then nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment", I answered and then closed the door on him. I exhaled in relief. I looked down my dress and realized I am still wearing the same dress I wore last night. I need to change. I slipped on a comfy one before going to the kitchen for our breakfast. Normally, I help prepare it but not today. It's probably why Henry wondered earlier. "I sent Henry to get you. You feeling okay?" Zelena asked as she puts the glasses down. "Yeah, I was up late last night. That's all", I lied. Queen Tiana came in the room all worried. She's still thinking about Facilier and Naveen. She lost him in a deal with him. He died while they're trying to kill the monster. She asked him to bring him back to life and he did but Facilier took him to be his slave in return. All of that trouble just to give me back my necklace. Classic Facilier.

The castle is getting crowded for me as the queen tightened her security. I decided to go out to get some fresh air. Also, I want to get away from everyone as much as I can. I just want peace and quiet. It's not too much to ask. "A queen shouldn't be alone", he said behind me. I don't have to look. I already know it's him. "I am not a queen here", I said. That's true. This is not my realm. My real home is too far from here. He went in front of me. "You're queen everywhere, Regina", he corrected me. I knew he's going to say that. He's always been loyal. "The queen sitting on the throne right now is a weak queen, ruled by her heart and never uses her head. That's why it's very easy to manipulate her", he added. I rolled my eyes. "You would know that, of course. What did you do to Naveen?" I asked. He smiled in his own wicked way. "He's alive, don't worry. He's mine now. That's the price for his life", he answered. I scoffed. I will not win with that. He's very much like Rumple though he's more of a trickster than the Dark One.

He's wearing different clothes right now. I frowned. "What you up to?" I asked again. He laughed at me and then held my shoulders. "You always did know me. Nothing sinister, my queen. I am here to take you out", he answered. I removed his hands. "You know we can't do this. I told you. I cannot risk losing the trust of the people I love", I declined. His face turned serious. "Why? Because of me? Since when did you care about what other people think of you? You are a queen. They're the ones who should care of what you think about them", he said. His words always make me feel good. He knows how to boost my confidence. He offered his hand to me and for some reason I took it despite knowing the fact that it will just cause me troubles. He pulled me towards him and gently kissed my lips. "I guarantee that you will have fun with me", he promised. I am not sure about what kind of fun he's referring to but I don't care. I just want to be with him. I always wanted to be with him. In a matter of seconds, we poofed out and appeared in a cave up in the mountains. I looked around. I have never been here before. "What is this place? Why did you bring me here?" I asked. He smiled at me. "I told you we're having some fun", he answered and then waved his hand to reveal some people in chains. "Let's go have some fun", he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Shock flooded me. I don't know any of this people. I don't know why they're here. I don't even know why I'm here. Facilier walked over to them and tightened their chains. "These people owe me a lot but instead of paying me back, they ran. They cheated on our deal", he said. I finally realized what this place is. "It's your prison", I muttered and he smiled at me. "This place is perfect. No one can get in here unless you have magic. The exterior of this mountain is protected with magic. Therefore, no one can find it. "Why bring me here?" I asked. He never gave me direct answer. "This is your idea of fun? Showing me your collection of prisoners?" I asked again sarcastically this time. He laughed. "No. Of course not. That's not fun enough. I brought you here to show you, you are not who you think you are", he answered. I am getting confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "You are not a hero, Regina. You have never been", he answered.

Why is it so impossible for anyone to believe that I am no longer a villain? It is possible if we only wish to be. Facilier doesn't like the fact that I have changed. He felt left out. "You think bringing me here will joggle things back into place? I am stronger than that. You should've known that", I said to him. He shook his head as he went to one of his prisoners. "No. I know that. You're the strongest person I know. I brought you here so you can watch", he said. He picked up the man in chains and then snapped his neck in front of me. The man fell on the ground lifeless. "Why did you do that?" I asked him calmly. "Tell me what you felt when I snapped his neck", he said. I frowned at him. "Are you for real? Of course, I felt sorry for him. He didn't deserve to die like that", I said slightly losing my temper. "Oh, Regina…don't lie to me and don't lie to yourself. What did you feel when I snapped his neck?" he asked. I kept my mouth shut and then turned around. "I don't want to be here. I am going", I said.

I felt him behind me right away. He didn't hold me to stop me. He just stood behind me so close I can feel his breath on my hair. "Why do you want to go?" he asked softly. "I can't be in here", I answered. I closed my eyes as I feel his body getting close to mine. "Tell me…what did you feel?" he asked again whispering to my ears. I sighed. I can't lie anymore. I turned around quickly. "I loved it", I finally answered. I saw his eyes lit up. He knows me too well. He's right. I may have changed but I still have that instinct in me that still love this side of the world, the darkness. I get rid of my evil half to free myself of my evil instincts and for a moment I was free of it but I took some of it back so I can share my love to my other half. Once again, I am fighting a battle inside of me. I have been denying it for a long time now. No one knows of course. I kept it to myself. Facilier knows it. He stepped back and pulled up another prisoner. "Free yourself, Regina. That's the only way you can be relieved of your baggage", he said.

I know it's not right. It's never right. But my feet are walking towards him. My heart is beating fast. "I don't know what he did", I muttered. I have no idea who this man is. I just know he cheated on Facilier but I don't know his reason. "Does it ever matter to you, Your Majesty?" Facilier asked me. I looked at him and it's like he's seeing right through me. "Do it", he said. I wanted to refuse but I can't find my voice to do so. I can't say no to him. I can't say no to my instinct. I can already hear his heart beating. The urge is getting stronger. Then, it's like I acted without thinking. I just do. I ripped his heart out and the next thing I know I am holding it within my palm. It is not pure. I can see traces of black in it. "See? No one is really good, not even a simple man desperate to heal his sick daughter", Facilier said. I looked at him in surprise. I didn't know that. "You know what to do next", he said. I do. I met the man's eyes and all I can see is regret. I am not sure which it is he regrets. Making a deal with Facilier? Cheating on him? I will never know. I closed my eyes and then crushed his heart into ashes.

I heard his body fell down. Facilier ran his fingers on my arm. "Open your eyes, my queen", he whispered. I obliged and saw the man I just killed. I opened my palm and let go of the ashes. "Now…what do you feel?" he asked once more. I calmed myself down. "To be honest…nothing. I felt nothing", I answered as I turned around. I looked at the dull view from the mountain. Everything is just dull and sad. It's like nothing is alive down there. "I want to go now", I said and then poofed myself out of his prison. I appeared at the spot where we left. I lied. I didn't feel nothing. I felt good. I felt powerful. "You looked like you took a long trip", Rumple said which surprised me. He always likes startling me. I don't know why. He thinks it's amusing. "Not that long…what are you doing out here? You know you're welcome in the castle. Henry has been wondering about you", I asked.

He smiled. "Tell him I am doing just fine. You, on the other hand, look like you're going to collapse at any moment. You should go in there and rest", he answered. He never cares for me like this. Something's up. "What do you need?" I asked and he laughed. "You are indeed my student. I just need a couple of herbs that happens to grow inside the castle", he answered. I frowned. "Why don't you just get it?" I asked. "They didn't want to give it to me", he answered. I rolled my eyes and then magic it out of the castle's garden and onto my hand. "Here you go", I said and then gave it to him. He looked surprised. "What?" I asked again. He shook his head. "Nothing. I am just not used to you using magic that open. Last time I saw you do that was, well, it's been so long I couldn't remember the exact date", he answered looking so mesmerized. I scoffed. "I learned it from you so stop making a big deal out of it. You got what you want", I said and he nodded. "What do you want in return?" he asked. It's the deal thing again with him. I shook my head. "I can't think of anything right now. Let's just say that you owe me for now", I answered and he smiled. "Well then…have a good night, dearie", he said and then disappeared. I lost track of time. It's already evening and the sun is about to set. I went inside the castle and saw my family spending time together. "There you are! Where have you been?" Henry asked. I suddenly felt guilty. "Just somewhere unimportant. I'll just go change and then we can all have dinner", I lied.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went on the usual way except when the afternoon came. We are all in the living room playing with baby Lucy when we heard commotion outside. We saw soldiers running out to help. "What is going on?" Ella asked. Henry gave her Lucy and went with me outside. We found the soldiers captured a man. Queen Tiana and Zelena arrived. "What is this?" the queen asked her soldiers. "This man is spying on you, Your Majesty. We retrieved this letter that he's about to send using a raven", one soldier answered and then gave her the note. It says: the Queen is over the edge over the loss of the prince. It's a perfect time to strike. "Who sent you?" she asked the spy but he's not talking. Of course, he will not talk. He is trained to. "This is not the venue for this", Zelena said and then she poofed us all out of the front porch and into the hall of the castle. "I am never going to get use to that", Queen Tiana muttered.

My sister and I rarely use our magic in public even though everyone knows we're witches. We're just use to keeping it discreet. I guess that's a result from living in Storybrooke for so long and learning how to work manually. Zelena went on years without magic when she gave it up to stop the Black Fairy. I went on without magic for almost 30 years when I casted the curse. I watched them interrogate the spy. Henry leads the questioning assisted by my sister. Hook arrived along with Rumple. "We heard what happened. Everyone alright?" Hook asked. I nodded to the both of them. "Tell us what we want to know. Who sent you? Obviously you're working for someone because you wrote this note for someone. Who wants to attack this castle?" Henry asked again slightly losing his temper this time. They handed the note to Rumple so he can examine it.

Meanwhile, I am losing patience of this question and no answer portion routine. He's not going to talk. That much is very clear. I got up from where I was sitting and walked towards them. "Step aside", I said. They all looked at me. Zelena caught my eyes. "What are you going to do?" she asked like she knows what's in my mind. "I'm going to make him talk. Do you want him to give you what you want or not?" I answered then asked them all back. They moved aside to give me some space. The spy looked at me in a challenging way. "Last chance, who sent you?" I asked politely but he just smiled at me. "Your choice", I said with a smile and then I ripped his heart out. He groaned in pain. I must admit it is quite painful to have ones heart be taken out. I have firsthand experience. "Mom! What are you doing?" Henry exclaimed. Apparently, it shocked everyone. "This is how we can make him talk without breaking a sweat. Now, do you want to know who sent him or now?" I asked him and he nodded.

I whispered into his heart. "Now you can all ask him whatever you want", I said to Queen Tiana. Although a bit disturbed by what I did, she knows it's necessary. She is a queen. She understands some things have to be done in order to secure the safety of her kingdom. "Who sent you?" she asked the spy. At first he tried to refuse talking but he couldn't refuse his heart. "King Thomas…I was sent here by King Thomas", he finally answered. Queen Tiana looked at her mother. "Who is he?" Henry asked. "He is my father's best ally and my godfather too", she answered. Well, that makes this interesting, another family complication. "Why would he want to attack you?" Hook asked. That is a good question. "Maybe we should ask him", Zelena said. We all turned to the spy. "Why does he want to attack my daughter?" Tiana's mother asked. He is strong. He is fighting off his heart. "That is impressive", Zelena muttered when she noticed it too. I slightly squeezed his heart and he felt it right away. He screamed. "I don't think that is necessary, Your Majesty", Hook said trying to be a peace lover as much as he can. I never thought I would miss the Storybrooke Hook.

"Do you know a better way to make this one talk?" I asked him and he just looked down. "That's what I thought", I muttered.

"Answer us or my sister will eventually crush your heart and trust me it will be much more painful", Zelena said.

"He thought of you as a weak leader. He said you're not going to be able to protect our people. I think now that he's right. You did nothing but hide behind your hero friends and their magic", the spy answered. He really got some balls to talk to a queen like that.

"You're right. I am always depending on my friends because no one can run a kingdom alone but I never hide behind anyone. If you're spying on me long enough I think you'll know that too", Queen Tiana said firmly. She looked at her soldiers and they picked him up.

I looked at his heart. It's pure without any trace of darkness. "Ah…Regina, his heart. You're not planning on keeping it, are you?" Zelena asked. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "That's an idea", I answered. "Mom", Henry said and I know I have to give it back. "Fine. Fine. Fine", I said and then walked over to the spy and put back his heart. "Next time, it won't going to find its way back into your body", I said to him and I saw fear in his eyes. The soldiers took him away to put him in the dungeon. "That was a nice threat to keep him awake at night", my sister said beside me. "Who said that was just a threat?" I said and then walked away from them. I can feel eyes followed me until I was able to leave the room. I saw Ella with Lucy outside. "Is it true? There's a spy from another kingdom?" she asked in panic. "Yes but don't worry. He's not going to do any damage anymore. You and your daughter are safe. I will make sure of that", I answered and that calmed her down. She took Lucy to see Henry inside the room while I make my way to my own room.

I got inside and then locked the door. I sighed. "I know you're there. You can come out now", I said and then Facilier came out of hiding. "That always amaze me how you always know whenever I'm around", he said with a dashing smile. I made a face. "So what are you getting out of this?" I asked him and that got him confused. "What is?" he asked me back. "…getting two kingdoms to war. I know it was you. King Thomas was loyal to Tiana's family until he suddenly realized she's a 'weak queen'. I wonder who put that thought in his head", I answered. He smiled even more. He likes it when I am uncovering his plots. "It's just a simple game, love. Worry not. I know Queen Tiana will prevail especially with you at her side", he said. "What does that mean?" I asked. "You will soon find out, my queen", he answered as he bowed at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Facilier words got me thinking throughout the night and the day after that. I don't understand why he wants to cause a war between two kingdoms now. What is he going to get from that? The more I think about it the more I less care. As long as he will not hurt Henry and Lucy, I'm good with whatever it is. Then I shook my head. Where that thought came from? I was willing to risk everyone except for my family. I realized that way of thinking is very familiar to me. It's the Evil Queen's way of thinking. I suddenly got scared. He's getting in my head. I am not that person anymore. That event in his prison was just a hiccup. It's never going to happen again. I heard an explosion from the outside, sounds like a bomb of sorts. I hurried out to see what it was. I bumped into Zelena on my way out. "What the hell was that?" she asked me like I know what happened. "Let's go find out", I said and we poofed ourselves out only to find an army lined up in front of the castle. "Bloody hell", she muttered.

We didn't do anything. We waited for the others to arrive. Queen Tiana formed her own army and Henry, Hook, and Jack joined them. Ella and Lucy are safe with Tiana's mother inside the castle. "Are we going to join this fight, Zelena?" I asked my sister. She is a bit hesitant too. She already got her magic back but we kind of feel like this isn't our fight. We are not from this realm. This is not our home although these people stick with us and help us in times of our need. We looked at each other and we both made up our minds. "This is going to be messy", Zelena said with a smile. "Oh, you know we like messy", I replied and she laughed. I met Henry's eyes and we nodded at each other. "Let's show these bastards who we are", Queen Tiana declared with a sword in her hand. Then she signaled the attack.

Two kingdoms clashed. Zelena rode her broomstick and flew above. Her daughter Robin is also with us shooting arrows. One soldier tried to attack me but I managed to stop him before his sword reaches my skin. I looked at him. "Oh…you just made the biggest mistake of your life", I muttered in anger. Fireball appeared in my hand and attacked him. He died instantly and just like that. I couldn't stop myself from attacking the enemies. I was triggered. I don't think I ever used this much magic before in my life. I can feel it burning in me. Then I stopped in the middle and closed my eyes. I opened my arms and started chanting. I can hear the trees around us moving and the soldiers started screaming in fear. "Regina!" I heard someone called me but I am concentrating on getting this spell right. It's been a long time since I did this so I'm a bit rusty. I opened my eyes and saw it working. The branches attacked the soldiers and threw them far away from us. "Witch!" someone called. I bet it's one of them. I continued chanting and the ground shakes.

It's getting easier like drinking a glass of water. I am overflowing with magic right now and it feels so good. I keep on going and the cloud above us darkened and lightning starts hitting the enemies. I heard more screaming. One by one they perished. Then someone pulled me aside and I stopped chanting. The spell got interrupted. I looked at whoever it is that pulled me and I saw Rumple. He used his magic to stop my spell and the trees returned to the way they were. The sky became clear again and the ground stopped shaking. The soldiers started running back to their castle. I looked at Rumple and he looked back at me. "What the hell did you do that for? I had them", I asked him in disbelief. "Did you realize what you were doing, Regina? Do you know what spell you were casting?" he asked me back and I nodded. "Of course, I know what spell I was casting. We're at war Rumple, in case you haven't notice. I was just doing what was needed to be done", I answered. He went silent. "Regina, you just killed almost all of them. You didn't stop them. You literally killed them", Zelena intervened.

I looked around and saw dead soldiers everywhere. There were bloods spilled on the ground. I think I overused that spell a bit. "At least we won", I said to my sister which surprised her. Everyone is now looking at me like I did something horrible. It's war. This is not unusual. "You're welcome", I said to all of them and then poofed myself out of there. I need to breathe. I used too much magic there and I am exhausted. I sat on my bed to rest. My hand is shaking. Then it all sunk in me. I crossed the line. I wasn't defending the kingdom. I was having fun killing them. It was all for my pleasure and not for the sake of my family and friends. That's why Rumple stopped me. He saw it too. I think Zelena did too. I buried my face on my hands. What have I done? Two voices are debating in my head. One is saying that what I did was wrong and the other is telling me that it's fine. I did all of them a favor by getting rid of the enemies. I am conflicted once again.

I didn't join them for dinner. I am avoiding any arguments with my family especially with Henry. I know he has something to say with what I did and I don't want to hear it for now. I went out to the gardens to clear my head. I need to be focus again and free of my evil instincts. It's not as easy as it sounds. I couldn't shake the feeling, the rush I just had earlier. I have never felt like that in a very long time. I thought I will never feel that ever again. I smiled to myself. It's horrible but I can't help it. "He's getting into your head", Rumple suddenly said from behind me. "Jeez…why can't you be like any other people?" I snapped. He is serious. "You know he means trouble not only for you but for all of us", he said. I frowned. "Who are you talking about?" I asked. He smiled. "Your boyfriend, of course…Facilier", he answered. He is really the Dark One. He knows everything and it's annoying. "How did you know about him?" I asked. He laughed. "I know everything, dearie. It's my hobby to collect secrets. What I want to know is what does he wants?" he answered then asked me back. "I don't know", I lied.

"Really? Do you remember what happened the last time the two of you were together?" he asked me.

"Of course I do. How can I ever forget that?" I answered.

"I don't think your family needs another one of that right now especially your son. Everything is going back to normal. Drizella was turned into stone. There's finally peace in this realm. Facilier is a problem, Regina and you know that", he said.

"…and you want me to take care of him. I will not going to do that. I let you keep us apart before not again. You don't have a hold over my life anymore, Rumple. I already casted your curse. Now get the hell out my life", I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sitting in the sofa by the living room with my family while I am playing with my necklace. Yes, it is the same necklace Facilier gave to me. I decided to wear it today. It's just a necklace. What's the harm? I haven't seen Rumple all day. He must've been very busy looking for the Guardian. Poor fella. He's been obsessing about it for a long time now just so he can get back to his bookworm. Who would've thought the great and powerful Dark One will have a weak spot? Even Mother wouldn't have guessed that. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts. There it is again, the instincts. This is getting worse. "Regina…are you listening to me?" Zelena asked. I looked at her confused. I have no idea she's been talking to me. "What?" I asked her back. She rolled her eyes. "I was asking you about Lucy's birthday's theme. Where's your mind at?" she answered then asked me again. I wished I can tell her but I can't. "Sorry. I think we should go with the first one, the fairy stuff", I answered and that settled the conversation.

My mind is going into million places at once. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to go out. "Where are you going? Aren't you having dinner with us?" Henry asked on my way out. I didn't see him there. "No. I have to talk to someone. I won't be long", I answered and he didn't argue anymore. Using magic would be easier but I refrained myself from using it that often. It worsens my raging instincts inside. Soon, I reached the heart of the forest and found the cave I was looking for. I didn't bother to knock. I know I am in the right place. I got inside and saw what I expected to see…voodoo dolls everywhere. "You found me", he whispered behind me so close I can feel his breath. "You're not that hard to find", I said and he laughed. "I am hard to find. You just know me too well", he said.

He walks over to his table to put back a doll and then looked back at me. "You wore it", he muttered when he saw the necklace around my neck. "It's a gift, isn't it?" I simply said and he smiled. "Why are you here, Regina?" he then asked. He knows I wouldn't just walk in here without any agenda. "I want to know what did you do to me", I answered and he frowned. "Do you mind clarifying that?" he requested. I sighed. "I couldn't think straight. I couldn't do anything without thinking of ripping someone's heart out or snapping someone's neck. During the battle, I killed most of the soldiers of King Thomas. I didn't just injure them. I murdered them in cold blood like the way I used to do. What did you do to me?" I explained then asked again. He walked towards me and put his hands over my shoulders. "I didn't do anything, my queen. It was all you. You're realizing your true nature whatever that may be, good or evil. I still love you no matter what", he answered.

The thing is, I always know when he's lying or not. To be fair, he never dares to lie to me. He's always been honest. He's standing too close to me and I can feel my heart beating fast again. "I should go", I muttered. He gently brushed my face with his hand. "…but your heart tells you not to", he said. I hate the fact that he can read me like a clear glass. I couldn't hide anything from him. "No…I don't want to go", I said giving in to my heart's desire and our lips met. I felt his hands slid down my back. Every touch of his burns and I do like it. I have never been like this with anyone, not even Robin. With Facilier, I can do anything I like. I don't have to worry about whether he'll like my dark side because he met me like that before. I just get to be me with him. "Don't worry, Regina. I'll take care of you. I promise", he whispered to my ears and I just closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I can see the sunlight piercing through the cracks of the ceiling of the cave. I jumped right out of bed. It's morning already. "Oh god…" I muttered. I told Henry I wouldn't be out long. I magic my clothes and then walked out. Facilier is already there waiting for me. "Why the rush?" he asked. I rolled my eyes on him. "I shouldn't have stayed all night. They're going to wonder where I have been. I really have to go", I answered and he only laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. It's like this whole thing is amusing to him. "Nothing…I just remembered us back then. You will destroy my door and then spend the night with me and then the next day you will hurried back to your castle so the Dark One wouldn't find out you're with me", he answered. I smiled a little. I remembered that. "Yeah…that was fun for sure", I muttered as I recalled those moments. "But seriously, I have to go now", I said and he nodded. He knows why I have to and he respects that.

I quietly sneaked into the castle so no one would see me but as usual, I failed. "Where the hell have you been all night?" Zelena asked. My brain quickly searched for a new lie to say but I couldn't think of any. "Just out", that's the best I can come up with. "Really? Just out? You were gone the whole night. Your son is worried sick about you. We are all worried sick about you", she said. I know that. They're all on the edge after the battle. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry all of you. I just needed some time alone. That's all", I said. That's not enough to convince her. "It seems like you're getting more of that these days. What's really going on with you, Regina?" she asked. I don't want to lie to her. She's my sister. "I am not sure, sis. I am not sure anymore", I answered and that is the truth. "Tell me", she said.

We went inside my room so I can tell her everything about Facilier. "Wow, I didn't know you know that witch doctor", she muttered. I am now waiting for the scolds that only a big sister can give her little sister but I didn't get any. She looked at me with full sincerity. "No judgment, sis", she said. I looked at her in complete shock. "I have been there. I fell in love with Hades remember? I am in no place to judge you. I am here to support you always and thank you for being honest with me", she added. I smiled. It's more than I hoped for. I hugged her in my delight and that caught her off guard. "Regina, you don't think he wants to hurt us?" she asked. I pulled away from her. "I don't think so. He wouldn't dare because he knows I will get upset", I answered and she believes me. "Then what the hell does he wants causing all that troubles?" she asked. I sighed. "My question exactly", I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelena promised not to tell to Henry about Facilier. I am not sure if he will understand. He sees me as a hero now. I don't want that to ever change. Queen Tiana conducted a meeting with all of us regarding the present conflict between her and King Thomas' kingdom. They didn't surrender. I guess there will be another fight in the coming days. "Mom", Henry called after the meeting was over. "What is it, Henry?" I asked. "You know we were thinking…" he starts but I already immediately got an off feeling. "By we you mean who exactly?" I asked him first. He sighed. "I mean me, Ella, Queen Tiana, and Jack. We were thinking that maybe you should skip the next battle", he answered. I frowned. "It's nothing personal, Mom. It's just the last time you fought, a lot of people died and we're sort of trying not to kill as much as possible", he explained. I sighed. I know that will be an issue. "Alright, fine. I won't fight but if I see any single scratch on any of you, I will step in", I agreed with a condition and he smiled as he embraced me. "Thanks for understanding, Mom", he said.

Everyone is tense about the coming fight. This realm hasn't seen that many battles and they're about to. I watched the soldiers formed their lines in front of the castle. Zelena went beside me. Together we observed them from the balcony. "I heard you got grounded, sis", she said. I scoffed and then laughed. "Don't pretend like you don't want that as well", I said and she nodded. "Oh I do…especially after what you told me", she said and then I rolled my eyes. I know she saw that too. Then it's like time stopped or things rather moved slowly in my eyes. Everyone is panicking. All they're thinking is the coming war. Then it all resumed to normal. "What is it?" Zelena asked when she noticed I'm being uneasy. "It's all a distraction", I muttered. "What?" she asked again. "This. All of this. This is a distraction. Facilier didn't want the war. He's not getting anything out of this", I answered. She absorbed that fast. "Well, if this is a distraction, what is he really after?" she asked.

I went inside the room away from the noises outside to think. "Everyone is here. Everyone is focusing on the war including us", I muttered. I can see Zelena working her brain too. "…so he's after to whoever isn't here. Rumple? I don't think he's stupid enough to come after the Dark One", she said. That's true. Then I realized something. I know something he always wanted even back then. I looked at Zelena. "You're right. He's not going to come after Rumple because he can't match him but he can come for her", I said and she frowned. "Her?" she asked and then I felt wind pushed me backward and my back hit the wall hard. Rumple came fast in front of me and put his hand around my neck and chokes me. "Rumple…" I tried to speak but it's too tight. "What the hell are you doing? Let go of her", Zelena exclaimed. "In a moment, dearie. I want to know where he takes her", he said. I already know what he's talking about. "Who is this 'her' you both keep talking about?" Zelena asked. I can see rage in his eyes. "Alice! Your little sister's boyfriend took the Guardian so he can get to me", he answered.

I saw everyone came into the room and saw us. "Someone took my daughter?" Hook asked when he heard the last bit. This is going to be messy in a very not good way. "Grandpa, why are you choking my mom?" Henry asked. He shouldn't be seeing this. "I don't know where he took her. I swear", I said to Rumple. I am running out of air. Any moment from now I am going to pass out and he knows that too. "Let go, Rumple", Zelena demanded and he did. I dropped on the floor catching my breath. Zelena rushed beside me to help me get up. "Who took my daughter, Dark One?" Hook asked Rumple. "Facilier. He took Alice because he knows she is the Guardian", he answered. They didn't see that coming. They all thought the only threat in this kingdom is King Thomas. "That necklace…I know that necklace", Queen Tiana muttered while looking at me. "That is the necklace Dr. Facilier wanted. He tricked me into killing the monster so he can get that", she added. I didn't say anything. She's right.

"Why do you have it?" she asked.

"…because it was mine", I simply answered.

"So he tricked me and Naveen became his slave just so he can return your necklace? Are you with him all along?" she asked again. I know where this is going. I'm about to be accused as an accomplice.

"I was with him long ago. I only saw him again when he showed up in your coronation. I didn't know about the necklace and Naveen. I'm sorry", I answered. I have no idea if she's going to believe me but she didn't protest.

"Now can we go back to my daughter please", Hook said.

"Any ideas where he might take her?" Rumple asked me.

"No. I have no idea", I answered.

The inquisition was over and I am free to go. Zelena followed me to my room. "Why did you lie?" she asked. I shut the door by waving my hand. "I didn't", I said but it didn't convince her. "You know where Alice is and you didn't tell them", she said. I shouldn't have told her everything. "You know what Rumple will do to Facilier once he finds him. I need to get to him before they do", I said. It's not a valid reason but it is a reason. "Regina, I know you have feelings for him but is it worth risking the trust of your family and friends and the life of your oldest friend?" she asked. I know what she means. "I can't risk his life either", I simply answered and then disappeared. This is all getting complicated for me. I have no idea what Facilier has in store for everyone but I need to find out what he truly wants before Rumple does. He may have changed because of Belle but he is still the Dark One. There is no telling what he'll do next.

I arrived in Facilier's prison. It's the only place I can think of where he'll bring Alice. I see the same prisoners before only lesser in number. He's enjoying playing with them too much. I looked around and I don't see Alice. "I know you're here. I need to talk to you", I called out and then I heard laughter. He showed himself with a smile on his face. "I thought you didn't like this place", he said. "I don't. I am here to ask you something", I said. He's face turned serious waiting for me to ask the question. "Do you have Alice?" I asked. He smiled once again and then waved his hand. Alice suddenly appeared in a cage. "Yes, I do have her", he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

I rolled my eyes. He didn't even bother to deny it. He's just plain blunt. Instead of being pissed about it. I find it really attractive about him. "Do you know what you cause? Rumple is on the hunt for your head. Her father is also out there hunting for you. My niece has an arrow with your name on it", I exclaimed. He laughed like all of that is such an amusement. "I know all that. They're not going to find us", he said. He's confidence is sometimes annoying. "He will find you one way or another. You took the Guardian. She is his only way to reunite with Belle. He is not going to let this one go", I explained to him. "That's true but he cannot do anything if he really wants to be with her. If he spills one's blood, it's over", he said. He is smart. He knows about too. I looked at her and then to Alice. "What if I'm here to get her out of here? Would you stop me?" I asked him. His smiled vanished. "Of course I will not. You know I will never hurt you. But you know this is the only way where I can get what I want without hurting anyone", he answered.

I saw a bracelet on Alice's wrist. It's preventing her from using her magic. "What is it you really want?" I asked him. He smiled again and looked at me. "No…after all these years, you still want that? Don't you know how to give up?" I asked again once I confirmed what he truly wants. "You of all people know that none of us know how to give up", he answered. I sighed. I know that. "Rumple is my oldest friend. Do you think I will let you just kill him? I know how much you want that dagger but I am not going to let you kill him", I said. I saw Alice gasped. She doesn't know why he took her. "True. But you know what kind of man I am. You always have. I always find a way to get what I want", he said. Something is different. "You found a way. You found a way to get his powers without killing him", I muttered and he nodded. I don't know whether I will take this as good news or not. Facilier walked towards me and whispered it in my ears.

I reappeared in front of Queen Tiana's castle and to my surprise the whole gang welcomed me with their weapons. I looked at Henry and he didn't raise his sword. He nodded at me. "You went to Facilier, didn't you?" Queen Tiana asked with her sword pointing at me. I didn't answer. "She lied to us. She said she didn't know where he is", Jack muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I lied because I need to move alone", I said and they all frowned. I waved my hand and Alice appeared. "Alice!" Hook called but he couldn't get too close with her. "You took her back, how?" Rumple asked. I can feel Alice is about to talk. "I persuaded him. Nothing a simple talk can't solve", I lied. I am just waiting for the right moment. Then she stepped forward. There, they are close enough. I stepped back from all of them and then started chanting. I opened my arms and the wind blew harshly. "Regina, what are you doing?" Zelena asked but I got no time to answer her. A circle appeared on the ground and it trapped Rumple and Alice. "Regina, stop this right now", Rumple ordered but I can't. I keep going. I saw Queen Tiana tried to attack me but she didn't get close. I am protected with a spell.

I started ripping Alice's powers from her and she screamed. "You're hurting her!" Hook yelled. I know it's going to hurt but I have to do it. It didn't take long before I was able to get all of it. Alice dropped on the floor but she's still conscious. "Why are you doing this?" Rumple asked me. I met his eyes and it's full of questions. "I can't let you die. I can't let any of you die", I answered and then used Alice's magic to take from him his dagger. "Mom, please…" I heard Henry said but I can't respond right now. I focused on the dagger and slowly removed Rumple's name on it. "Is this really possible?" Henry asked his aunt but he got no answer. She's too stunned. Now, I was able to separate Rumple from the darkness. He is no longer the Dark One. I can feel the power of darkness and it's too much to handle. Facilier appeared beside me and then I poured into him the power of the Dark One. "No!" Rumple yelled but it's too late. It's done.

He accepted it fully we all saw him changed before our very eyes. For a moment his eyes turned red before returning to normal. The circle disappeared on the ground. Now, Rumplestiltskin is just an ordinary man, the way Belle always wants him to be. Facilier looked at me happily. I gave him something he always wanted. "I know you can do it", he said to me. I saw Henry looked at me in disbelief. "Mom, how can you do this? Grandpa is never going to be able to be with Belle again", he asked. I hate this. I hate seeing that look in his eyes. I hate disappointing him but I have no choice. I can't lose anyone of them. I chose not to answer. "Do you know what you just did? You hand over the power of the Dark One to Dr. Facilier", Rumple exclaimed angrily. "I do. I do know that. That's why I did it. I wanted him to have it", I said and it shocked him. "You turned your back to your family and friends to be with someone as evil as him and here I thought you're a queen", Queen Tiana said with condemning eyes. "You weren't wrong. I am a queen. I am the Evil Queen, always have been, always will", I said. I met my sister's eyes and she knows there's more I'm not telling. She nodded at me signaling that I don't need to explain to her now. I smiled briefly. "Now it's done. Let's go and have some fun, my queen", Facilier said to me and then together we disappeared.

This entire realm is a replica of the Enchanted Kingdom I knew. Therefore, my castle is still here. It is abandoned and a lot uglier than mine originally but with magic, it's very easy to fix. It didn't take an hour to renovate the whole place. Facilier helped. He knows my taste very well. He showered me with gifts and acquired me with loyal servants. "I will be back, my love", he said and then kissed me before leaving. He said he has some business to attend to. I am alone now. I looked at myself in the mirror and I can see myself wearing a pale blue dress that I got from Queen Tiana. I have been wearing this color palette for a long time now but for some reason it felt wrong this time. It feels like it's not for me anymore. I waved my hand and I changed into a pale blue dress into plain black one. I smiled on my reflection on the mirror. "That's more I like it", I muttered to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Facilier is gone too long. God knows whatever he's doing right now with his new powers. To be honest, I don't care anymore as long as he will not touch the people that I love and I know that he won't. I confined myself in my chamber and just dwell in my new but feels old life. This is exactly us back in the Enchanted Forest except that I participate more in terrorizing villages. I looked at the mirror on the wall from my bed and thought of something. I waved my hand and spied on them in the castle. It's been days since the last time I saw them. They are having a meeting inside Queen Tiana's office. "I still can't believe you're the Guardian", Ella muttered with a smile. "…not anymore. When Regina ripped my powers from me, I lost it for good", Alice said. That's true. I took his guardianship away from her. "You know what I can't believe? I can't believe Mom just did that. She worked so hard for years to be good and just like that, she went back to darkness", Henry said.

That hurts me. I have never felt this kind of pain before. I know I took a lot of hit from him back in Storybrooke when he's little but this is different. "He could be tricked by Facilier", Robin suggested. Zelena kept her mouth shut all throughout. "I doubt that. She chose to side with him. We all saw that", Queen Tiana said. It seems like they all made their judgment. "I don't care which side she's on. The most important thing right now is she just handed the Dark One power to someone who is just as evil as her when she's still the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest. I tried very hard to separate them back then and I succeeded but it seems like history just keeps on repeating itself", Rumple said. That got everyone curious. "What do you mean? Why did you separate them before?" Henry asked.

"Your mother was drowning in vengeance as you know when she met Facilier. The feelings they have for each other is definitely real but there's something with the two of them together that drives Regina deeper into the darkness. He's like drugs to her. She just can't get enough. One night when they're out burning villages and murdering innocent people, Regina lost control of her powers. She didn't just destroy that particular village. She destroyed the other six neighboring villages near it and everyone living in them. That's when Facilier saw the full extent of her powers. I know then that he wants my dagger and if he uses her to get it or kill me, he will succeed so I separated them and sent Facilier here in this realm away from Regina", he explained.

"Regina has total mastery of her power. She will not lose control that easily", Zelena said.

"That's true but you know what's like to be a villain. We don't care how we use our magic or who it will hurt. We just act based on our guts, on our will. She lost the care for everyone back then. Therefore losing control of her powers. You think you know your sister full well? Think again", he said to her.

"Hold on a sec. You are all judging her based on what she did without knowing why she did it. She did it for you", Alice interrupted and looked at Rumple. "Facilier won't stop until he gets the dagger from you and its power and that means killing you. Regina agreed to take it away from you herself so that you will live. She darkened herself once again so she can save your life because she cares for you", she added.

I didn't want them to know that. Alice was right. It's the way Facilier found to get what he wants without killing him. He knows too well that I will agree on it because I don't want Rumple to die. Clever Alice, I never told her that but she figured it out herself. "So that means Mom is still good", Henry muttered. Hope returns to his eyes. I saw Zelena smiled a little bit. "Well that was really stupid of her", Rumple said and it surprised everyone. "How can you say that? My aunt literally risked her soul to save you", Robin asked. He looked at her. "She may have full control right now of herself but give it time. She is out there living with Facilier. What do you think they're doing now? Trust me. The more time she spends with him, the more she'll lose herself once again to darkness", he answered. I waved my hand and they all disappeared from the mirror. I can't watch anymore. I got scared by what Rumple said. I closed my eyes and remembered what I did back in the Enchanted Forest. It was all true. I murdered all those people. I burned their houses. I lost control. "Open your eyes", Facilier said.

I obliged and saw him standing in front of me with a smile on his face. "What took you so long?" I asked. He showed me a box wrapped perfectly. "Go ahead and open it", he said. I took the box and opened it. It is a box made out of glass and it is filled with pixie dusts. "You said you always wanted fairy dusts so you can add it to your collection of glittering things. Now you have it", he said. I looked at him and smiled. "That was a long time ago and you still remember it", I muttered. I did say that. This is very hard to come by and there are a lot of potions I can make now with this. "I'll do anything for you and now I have the power to do it. All you have to do is ask", he said. I put down the box and stared at his features. "What are you thinking?" he asked. "I think he's right. You are like drugs to me. I know it's bad and I shouldn't but here I am. I just couldn't get enough of you, Facilier", I answered. His face is so close to mine and our lips met and we kissed slowly but deep. I am holding my breath the whole time and when I finally let go he picked me up and carried me to bed. "I am forever at your service, my queen", he whispered and sent me to heaven…or at least my twisted definition of it.

I opened my eyes and he's no longer by my side. It's the middle of the night and he's gone. Right. Dark One never sleeps. I remembered they developed some sort of hobby to fill their time. Rumple got into weaving gold and Emma into making dream catchers. I wonder what Facilier developed now. I sit right up and saw a long red velvet dress hanging by the cabinet. I got up wrapping the blanket around my body and went to look at the dress. There's a small note attached to it. _I know this will look amazing in you. I hope you'll like it – Facilier_. I smiled a little. He knows my style. I touched the dress and then put it on right away. It fits like a glove. I faced the mirror and looked at my reflection. The dress looks lovely. I noticed something else. My eyes. They're no longer brown. My eyes have turned purple.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few hours, Facilier went home with more gifts for me. "Where are you getting these?" I asked as I go through the diamonds and other expensive stuff. "From different realms…I just can't help myself but look for more things that will please you", he answered with a smile on his face. He is happy that I am happy. "You know what I want today?" I asked as I put down everything. "What is it?" he asked me back. "I want to spend the day with you just walking outside", I answered and then smiled at him. He held my hand. "Let's take a stroll then", he said. We started in the forest. He showed me the different plants and flowers he discovered in this realm that my realm doesn't have. Then we proceed to some villages to check out some local products. We paid of course. They're giving it to us for free but I insisted. I like to be normal for one day without any magic.

Then I saw a little boy trying so hard to make a tree house by himself but it keeps on collapsing. I walked over to him while Facilier is talking with the vendor. "That's not how you should do it. You have to make the foundation strong so it will not fall down", I said to the boy. He looked at me frightened at first but then he realized I am not here to hurt him. "I have been trying for weeks but I just can't do it", he said. I smiled. "You really want a tree house?" I asked and he nodded. "How big do you want it to be?" I asked again. "Just enough for me and my brothers to hide when the war comes", he answered. That saddens me. The war affects everyone. "Well then…your wish is my command", I said and then used my magic to make him a big and beautiful tree house. I decorated it with some flowers to make it more alive. The boy's eyes widened in delight. "Is it really for me?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes dear, it is for you and your brothers. Go ahead and checked it out", I answered and he ran off and climbed to his new tree house.

Facilier went to me and then looked at the boy. "You're missing your son, aren't you?" he asked. I don't have to deny it. It's pretty obvious in me. "I do but I know he's okay now. He's with his family", I answered. Then out of nowhere an arrow flew straight towards me. I raised my hand right away and made it stopped in mid air. The people in the village ran and hid in their homes. The arrow dropped on the ground when I dropped my hand. I saw a knight guard in front of me. By the looks of his uniform, he's from King Thomas' castle. Anger reigns in his eyes. I looked at the boy in the tree house. I nodded at him and he hid in there. I was about to make a move when Facilier blocked me. I can feel the rage brewing inside him. "You dare shot an arrow to my queen?" he asked the guard. He is way past angry now. Then all of his arrows started floating in the air. I can see Facilier's fingers moving a little. He's controlling them. "Wrong move, boy", he muttered and then shot all the arrows at him. The guard fell lifeless on the ground in an instant. Facilier then turned to me. Anger is gone from his eyes. It's replaced with worry and fear. "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes, thank you", I answered.

I looked at the body of the guard. There are more of them in the castle. They are getting ready to attack Queen Tiana's kingdom, my family. I felt a rush of rage this time. They are going to hurt them. "Tell me what you wish and it will be granted", Facilier said. I smiled at him. "I want to play…in King Thomas' castle", I answered. Smile slowly appeared on his face. He knows exactly what I mean. We poofed there right away and surprised everyone. Of course they know us. Facilier has been in this realm for a very long time and I murdered a lot of them just days ago. "The Witch!" someone yelled and it alerted everyone in the castle. Facilier and I split up. You know what they say, divide and conquer. I burned everyone who crossed my path. I am aiming for someone else. I heard more people screaming on the other side of the castle.

I reached the throne room of the place and found who I'm looking for. "You are not welcome here", King Thomas declared. Why is it that each time I walk in someone else's castle, I am not welcome? "Forgive me but I don't do well with seeking permission to be invited", I said and then killed the guards that were protecting him. "What do you want?" he asked with his legs shaking in fear. "You're going to hurt them. You decided to go on war with your goddaughter out of greed for power. I am not going to let you hurt my family. This ends here", I answered as I extends my hand and chokes him. It didn't take long. I watched the life left his worthless body. I let go and he fell on the ground dead.

The surge of magic is circling my body. I can feel it even in the tips of my fingers. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. It feels good to be free again. I opened my arms and the every glass in the castle shattered. I started walking out of the castle and the place started burning. I met Facilier outside who is done with his killing spree. "I was wondering where you've been", he said. I smiled. "I just had a word with the king", I said. He frowned. "Where is he?" he asked. The castle exploded. "Dead", I answered briefly and it made him laughed and shook his head. "God, I love this woman!" he muttered and then we disappeared.

It's late at night once again and Facilier is nowhere to be found. He never stayed in my castle all night. He is the Dark One. I can't complain about the fact that he doesn't sleep anymore. I decided to go to the garden to get some air. I am an addict. I kept thinking about him and when he's going to come home. I ran my fingers on the roses and they bloom. "Why?" Zelena asked from behind me. I stopped moving. "What do you mean?" I asked her back. "Why did you kill all those people in King Thomas' castle?" she asked. I turned around to face her. "They're the enemy. Our enemy. I just did what I have to in order to protect all of you", I answered which is true. "Regina you killed the bloody king for goodness' sake!" she exclaimed. I shrugged. "Yeah I did and burned the whole place too but none of that matters. What matters now is Queen Tiana and her kingdom is safe. So you're welcome", I said. She looked at me long and hard. "It is happening, isn't it? You're losing control again. Rumple was right. You're drowning in darkness once again, Regina", she muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

She may be right. I don't know. I don't know anymore. All I know is I am happy and contented with Facilier. This is how our life should've been years ago if only Rumple didn't get in the way. "You got visitor last night", he muttered while we're cuddling on the bed. It's morning already but none of us want to get up. "My sister. She's just wondering how I'm doing", I said. It's partly true but she came really to scold me about what I have been doing. "Was she disappointed?" he asked. He knows it too. "I think so but she'll get over it", I answered and then diverted his attention with kisses. I went on top of him and give him more kisses. He ran his hands behind me then down to my bottom. He likes feeling it with his hands. "Any ideas what to do today?" I asked and he smiled. "This is more than I can handle for now", he answered.

Few hours later, he's gone again. I never asked what kind of business he's been doing. I've spent years with a Dark One. I know what kind of business they run. I became curious once again so I decided to peek on what the others have been doing. I waved at my mirror and it showed me Henry talking with Ella. "Do you think she really did that? Do you believe she killed all those people?" she asked him. She met me as Regina. She never met me as the Evil Queen. "I don't know, Ella. I know Mom. She doesn't use her magic unless there's a reason. During the first battle, she used it to protect us. She took my grandfather's powers and Alice's to protect him too. There's always a reason. But what happened with King Thomas and his kingdom, I can't find a reason", he answered. It pains me to see him hurting. "Maybe it's the same reason too, to protect us. She saw him as a threat. She did something about it", she said. She read my mind. "There's a fine line between protecting people and murdering people. My mom is different. She has been crossed between sides for years but she's been good for a long time now and I just can't believe that she went back to darkness just like that", he said.

I sat on the bed while I continue watching them. "It's never too late, Henry. Like you said, she's been crossing sides back then. She can be evil but she can be good too. Do what you have done before for her. Pull her back to our side. What do you think your mother will do if your situation is reversed?" she asked him. I never thought of Ella as the clever one when it comes to giving advice. "She will not give up. She will find a way to save me, to get me back", he answered. That's true. I will do anything for my son. "Ella, you are brilliant! I'll be right back", he said excitedly and then left his wife. That put a smile on my face to see him happy and full of hope. She is really good for him. I didn't do anything today except watch them. Mostly watch Lucy in her crib. I just love looking at her. She is adorable. I missed holding her. Sometimes I would watch my sister and her daughter. I can't seem to find Rumple. He's not in the castle. Then I stumbled on Queen Tiana and her mother talking in a private room. "Are you sure you want to do that? She is Henry's mother. She helped us fight Lady Tremaine and Drizella", her mother asked. They are talking about me. "I know that, Mother. But she is becoming a threat now to everyone. She murdered everyone in King Thomas' kingdom. I can't let that happen in here", Queen Tiana answered.

"You cannot win with her. She is a very powerful witch. She stripped the Guardian her power and took the Dark One's right in front of us", she said.

"I know that but I also know that she will not fight her family. If I can convince them all, they will fight. She also has a weakness", Tiana said.

"I don't like this, Tiana. She is our friend. She is a queen like yourself!" her mother exclaimed.

"No queen murders innocent people. She is no queen here in this realm. Don't forget that she's with Facilier. Sooner or later she will turn her eyes on us and we need to be prepared", she said.

That made my blood boil. I got rid of her enemy so she can be victorious and this is what I will get? She even dares to think to turn my family against me. I stuck by her when she's still in doubt about her capabilities to lead her people. I gave her advice that helped her a great deal. I basically organized her leadership strategy and this is how she will repay me, plotting my death? No. This is something I will not tolerate. I am the Evil Queen and no one ever cross me. The mirror cracked in my anger. She should've been more careful. I guess no one told her about me and mirrors. "Guards!" I called. The guards immediately came to my room. "Round up everyone. We're going to play…in Queen Tiana's castle", I ordered.

Actually, I don't need the guards if I want to go on a full on war but I need a distraction. I am playing after all. It's okay to have a few pawns. I stood far enough so they won't see it was me who is causing this. I made a new uniform for the guards to confuse them. I have to say. They are prepared. There are a lot of knights posted outside so they went red alert right away. The battle erupted as I watch from a far. "What are you doing?" Facilier asked when he appeared next to me. "Just having a little fun, that's all", I answered. He doesn't seem happy. "I thought you don't like to include your family in the game. You're attacking them", he said. I did say that. "Yes but I am not really attacking them, am I? This castle didn't belong to them. It belongs to a one annoying little queen", I said. His eyes lit up. He knows who I'm talking about and he doesn't like her as well. "Well, in that case, let me of assistance", he said and then disappeared. He will play too.

Soon I saw my son along with his friend Jack fighting the guards. Robin and Hook joined in a few seconds later. I don't see my sister anywhere. I bet she's taking her time for her entrance. She likes a big entrance. There. Finally, the queen came out of hiding. The guards are being defeated one by one easily. I don't care. They are nothing but pawns. Then there's no one left. They cheered of victory. It's intentional. I want to think that they won. Then I dropped a large fireball on top of their soldiers and they burned like paper in an instant. They all tensed up. I appeared right in front of them. "I hope I'm not late to the party", I greeted with a smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

They all stepped back as soon as they saw me. Then I remembered I am no longer wearing those light colored dresses they have provided me. I am back to my usual palette: black. "Mom, please don't do this. We are not your enemy. I understand why you did what you did with King Thomas but this is not it", Henry pleaded. Oh, he has just no idea about what's going on around him. "Perhaps you should say that to the queen behind you. She is plotting to kill me", I said. That shocked them all. They all looked at her. "Is that true? You want to kill my mother?" Henry asked her. There's no point in denying it now. "It's true. You have to understand. She's becoming like Facilier even worse than him. I am just looking out for my people. Look at what she's done now", Queen Tiana answered. Zelena took a step towards her but Robin stopped her. "She's doing this now because of you. You provoked her!" she exclaimed. Tiana frowned. "Aunt Regina can see through everything and everyone by using mirrors", Robin explained to her.

I am glad that part they understand. Now I can do what I came here to do. I attacked her with a fireball but Zelena managed to deflect it. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She sighed. "This is not you. I know it. Yes, you hate the fact that she wanted to kill you but you don't want to kill her", she answered with the semi hope speech. Since when did she learn to do that? I left her in Storybrooke for a couple of months and this is what she becomes. "I don't want to fight you, sis, but if you're going to stand in my way, I will", I warned her. I can see her tensed up. The first time we fought, didn't go well with me but that was a different time. That was a different me. That was a weak version of me who's trying to be the hero. I am not trying anymore. I am just me. It's their problem if they don't like it. "Mom, listen to me…" Henry started but he's too late to add more hope speech to the debate. I unleashed my power towards Zelena who's still protecting Tiana. She did the same thing as well. Purple and green lights clashed in mid air. I know she's powerful. After all, she's Rumple student as well.

I can feel the magic in me burning. I yearn for this feeling. I smiled and let it all out. Zelena is struggling to hold everything I am giving her. She may be powerful but she's changed. She is now the weaker version of herself…what a shame. "Her eyes", I heard Robin muttered somewhere. I guess something happened with my eyes, change in color maybe? I wouldn't know. I don't have mirrors available around here. Then Zelena fell on the ground back first. "Mom!" Robin yelled. My magic is coming out of my hands on its own, and it just feels so damn good. A fireball shoots towards the forest and it burns instantly. I just opened my arms and let it all out. "This is it, isn't it? She's losing control", I heard Hook asked someone I don't know who. "What is your fondest memory with your mother, Henry?" I heard Rumple asked my son. I didn't know he's here too. I was too focused on Tiana. "Really? We're doing this now?" Henry asked him back. "Just think, Henry", he said.

Everything went silent after that. I opened my eyes and all I can see is a slow motion of everything around me. I smiled and then things went back to normal. I shoot a fireball on Tiana then in an unexpected turn of events, my son jumped in front of her. My reflexes kicked in and I managed to turn the fireball an inch away from him. That was a close call. I looked at him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Henry Daniel Mills?!" I exclaimed like an extremely angry mother. I only used his full name when he's really pissing me off. "Sorry Mom, but I can't let you do something you'll regret afterwards", he apologized. I need to kill that queen behind him. "Henry, get out of the way", I said but he didn't move. "No. You're not going to kill anyone because that's not who you are anymore. You're not the Evil Queen anymore", he said. I admire his determination. "Henry, I have always been the Evil Queen. I was never a hero. All I did was hide my true self from the world so you can be happy. This is who I am. This is who I have always been. This is who I will always be", I said.

That hurts him. I am breaking his spirit now but it's better for him to face the reality than continue living in fantasy land. "Remember that day you bought me my first bike?" he asked out of nowhere. That is a random subject. "You didn't want to but I was insisting that you teach me how to drive a car so you said 'let me get you your own bat mobile' and so you bought me a bike painted like a bat mobile. You taught me how to ride it and I kept on falling down. I forgot how many stitches I got from that and then I said I don't want to do it anymore. I am done riding and you said 'the only way to conquer fear is to get back on it as soon as possible'. The next day I followed what you said and did it on my own. I was able to ride it without falling afterwards. Do you remember it, Mom?" he explained then asked. I just nodded as I recalled that time. It was a good memory. "That is my mom. That is the same woman who saved Snow White. That is who you are", he said.

Just like a cold splash of water on my face, I snapped out of whatever has been going on with me. The magic stopped coming out of hands. I calmed down. "Her eyes returned to normal", Alice muttered. I looked at Henry and then smiled. "I always think about that time when you're riding your motorcycle now", I said to him and he laughed. He went to me and hugged me tight. I did the same. I am just so happy to be back. I pulled back. "How did you know it's going to work?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I hoped and also I know you don't just have dark magic in you. You also have light which means you have always been Regina and not the Evil Queen", he answered. I am deeply moved by how much faith he has on me. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" I muttered as I stared onto his face. He smiled. Then I remembered something. All the things I did come rushing back to me. "Oh god…I killed all those people. I killed the king", I muttered and Henry held my hands. "It's not you. It's not you, Mom", he said trying to make me feel better.

I don't know if I will ever feel better from that but I also know that I did all of those to protect him. I am not big on regrets so I don't feel that towards what I did. I smiled back at my son. Then…a dark magic was shot from behind me and hit Tiana. She flew backwards and fell unconscious on the ground. I looked behind me and saw Facilier standing over there. He got his usual smile on his face. "It's alright, my queen. It's always my pleasure to finish the job for you", he said.


	12. Chapter 12

The others went to check on Tiana. I didn't even feel him coming. I noticed that the forest is still burning. "Zelena, do something about the fire before it reaches the villages", I said and she poofed out right away. "You can stop now. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore", I said to Facilier. He frowned at me. "You don't? But you know you do deep inside. Aren't you happy? She wanted to kill you", he asked. I know how he feels about people that wanted to kill me. He's a bit overprotective. "I know that but I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to kill anyone anymore", I answered. He's face turned serious. "I understand", he said and that made me smile. "You don't want to kill anyone but I do", he added. Oh no, this is going horribly wrong.

Tiana is still alive but only barely. He took a step towards her and I blocked his way. "Regina, step out of the way", Facilier said in a serious tone. I shook my head. He tried to step again and I still blocked his way. "I can't let you do this. There is still chance for us to turn this around, Facilier. Let's not make the same mistake we did back then", I pleaded in hope that he will listen but it seems like being a Dark One means being hard-headed. "I'm sorry, Regina but I can't grant your wish this time", he said. For some reason, I knew he's going to say that. I wished he hadn't. I don't want to fight him but it looks like it's going to lead to that. I saw his hand moved to do an attack so I attacked him first and he stepped backwards. Of course, it's not strong enough. "I don't want to fight you. Please, just stop", I pleaded once again but he's on fight mode now. He's completely overtaken by darkness brewing in him. "Oh Regina, that was a mistake", he muttered and the next thing I know I hit the ground hard.

I groaned and then got up quickly. I can't let him near Tiana or he will kill her. I stopped him and it only stunned him for a second. His attack is more powerful than mine and I always took a hit. "You know you can't beat me, Regina. I am the Dark One now. No one can beat me not even you", Facilier declared. I looked around me and I saw terrified faces. My family is now being conquered by fear. Zelena returned and I saw that she already put out the fire. "What did I miss?" she asked Rumple. "Lovers' quarrel", he answered simply. He is the Dark One now. That's true. I made him that. "Yes you are but you missed one thing. You're not the only one", I said to him. He frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Everyone's eyes are on me now. "Why don't you look at your dagger?" I said to him. He reluctantly took out the dagger and looked at it. His eyes widened when he saw the name written on it. It was his…and then mine. "No", he muttered. I smiled. "Yes", I said.

It confused everyone. "How is this possible? There's only one Dark One. There couldn't be two", Facilier exclaimed. I shook my head. "You're wrong. I've seen two Dark Ones before when Emma turned Killian into one to save his life. It is possible and now I did it too but not to save your life or mine. It is my insurance. I split the power of Dark One into both of us. I was just able to suppress it inside just like when Killian didn't know he's a Dark One. So you're right. No one can stop you…not Zelena, not the Guardian, not even the Evil Queen. But another Dark One can and that's me", I explained. As soon as I acknowledged it, I felt the power in me woke up right away. It flooded every vein in my body and it reflected outside. My hair is longer. I know my eyes looks different as well because I saw Robin and Alice stepped back from me.

Rumple looked at me like he's incredibly impressed by what I did. He didn't see that one coming. He thought I betrayed him by stripping him his powers. "You may have the half of the Dark One's power but it's not enough to stop me", Facilier said. "I only have the half for now", I replied. Then I extended my arms and started taking the Dark One power I put in him. I can do it because I was the one who gave it to him in the first place. It was all part of the spell I used the first time. It was something he overlooked. Like I said, it was my insurance in case things go wrong and it did. "Regina, stop! Please! You can't throw everything we worked for", Facilier pleaded but it's too late for that. In a matter of minutes, I got it all in me. He is no longer the Dark One. I am. So this is how it feels to be a Dark One. I can feel the overflowing dark magic in me. Facilier took out the dagger. "I still have this to control you", he said. I poofed it out of his hand into mine. "…not anymore", I said.

It is hopeless for him to fight now. He is outnumbered and he is not that powerful anymore. I looked into his eyes and I can't see any sign of surrender. Instead, he still wants to fight. I know he is going to fight. "Don't do it, please", I said not to plea but to warn him. He is going to force my hand. "You are not going to kill me", he said. He knows how much I love him no matter how twisted our relationship is. He accepted me at my worst and still loves me. The problem is I changed and he didn't. We're different now. "For my family…without question", I said. I always choose my family no matter the situation. I will gladly give up my life for them. He should've known that too. Then he did something I expected that I wished he didn't. He tried to attack. Therefore forcing me to do the same thing and in an instant he exploded and turned into ashes.

I felt a shot of pain in my heart. I just killed a man I loved. I stood there staring at his ashes. Henry walked towards me and held my hand. "Mom…you did the right thing", he said softly. I looked at him. "I know…doesn't mean I have to like it", I said and he nodded. "I guess not", he replied and then hugged me. Then I went over to Tiana to use my magic to heal her. She opened her eyes and saw that it's all done. "Thank you and I'm sorry for doubting you", she said. I smiled. "You're right to doubt. I got lost once again", I said. Zelena smiled and stretched her arms. "Well, now that's over can we go back to living normal and happy?" she asked. Everyone laughed. "No. It's not yet over", I interrupted and they went silent. "I have to return something that's not mine", I looked at Rumple. "I cannot handle this much dark magic for a long time but you can", I said and he nodded. I poured the power into the dagger and then handed it to him and my name slowly disappeared on it and is replaced by his. "Now, it's your turn", I turned to Alice and then returned her power as the Guardian. "Thank you", she said and I smiled. "Now, let's fix this place", she added and then used her magic to restore what I have destroyed.


	13. Chapter 13

It only takes days to restore the places I've destroyed but no magic can bring the back the lives I've taken. I know that. My relationship with Queen Tiana is now on a mend. I did try to kill her and she planned to kill me so it's only reasonable. I stood at the balcony and watched Henry played with Lucy and Ella. Everyone looks so happy now. Alice is with Robin. Rumple is sometimes teaching her to use her magic in a right way, no dark magic. "Still mourning about him?" Zelena asked behind me. She went beside me. "Would it sound so horrible if I say yes?" I asked her back and she shook her head. "Not at all. I mourned when I killed Hades. I just didn't tell you because I knew how much you were hurting about Robin's death. Like I said, no judgment", she answered. I smiled at her. "Sorry I tried to kill you by the way", I apologized. She protected Tiana and we ended up fighting each other. "I didn't take it personally. You're not really trying to kill me. You're trying to kill the queen", she said and we both laughed.

Queen Tiana invited everyone for a dinner. She said it's a celebration of our victory against the darkness and Facilier though she's careful when mentioning his name in front of me. She knows my feelings for him and she understands that as a woman. The table has been filled with lots of foods. Alice and Hook sat few seats away from each other due to Gothel's spell on his heart but it doesn't stop them from glancing to each other. Why didn't I think of healing of him first before returning the Dark One's power to Rumple? Then I remembered that all magic comes with a price. I experienced that when I asked Emma to save Robin's life in Camelot and the price almost took him back from me in Storybrooke. Someday we'll find a way for them to be together again. Rumple is staring at me like he wanted to ask me something but he can't because we have a lot of company. "I have to say something. I don't know what I will truly do without all of you. You showed me that no single man or woman can run a kingdom alone. You need family and friends. I am so lucky to have all of you and I promised to be transparent and never doubt on any of you ever again", Queen Tiana said. We all drink to that.

They proceed to the ballroom after the dinner to dance. They love dancing in this realm though this party is exclusive only for us. Tiana doesn't like grand balls, me neither. So here I am outside the palace walking in the garden by myself. It's good to have some space. It's too crowded inside and too loud. I looked at the flowers blooming here. They are so beautiful. Back in my palace in the Enchanted Forest, I don't have many plants and flowers there. Frankly, I didn't have much time to grow them because of my obsession in killing Snow White. I missed a lot in life during that time. But I know it's not too late for me to catch up and live my life this time without hatred. I gently blew on the flowers and they bloom even more.

I heard footsteps coming. It's Rumple. I smiled at him. "Thank you for not giving me another heart attack", I said. I always hated his fascination in making my heart jumped in shock. "Well, I owe you for saving my life and the Guardian", he said. He finally acknowledged it. He got a lot of pride and he doesn't like owing anyone. "I'm sorry about Facilier. I know you loved him. Despite my extreme dislike for him for you, I know it hurts you a lot to kill him", he said. I know he means it. I heard the same thing from him when Mother died in Storybrooke. "Thank you. Family comes first, right?" I said and smiled while trying to hold back my tears. He is the one who knows me extremely well. He is my oldest friend. He walks towards me and his face turned serious. "I have been meaning to ask you something", he started. I knew it. "You see ever since I vowed to be good so I can earn my ticket back to Belle, I have never been able to use my powers of foresight because it demands a considerable amount of dark magic. So I wanted to ask, have you seen anything in the future while you were the Dark One?" he asked.

I didn't expect that question. I have never thought of that but he knows the answer to his question already. "What did you see?" he asked again. I looked away from him as I tried to recall the time I saw a glimpse of the future without trying to. I guess that's a blessing and also a curse of being a Dark One. "It was not clear", I said. I am not lying it really wasn't. Rumple followed me. "Try harder", he said. He is extremely eager to find out what I saw. There is something he's not telling me. I dig deeper in my thoughts. "I saw fire and air together like a tornado of some sorts. I saw figures wearing black robes but I couldn't see their faces. They're the ones causing the tornado. We are all separated fighting different battles. The entire realm is in chaos. It looks like we're in a war but it's nothing like wars between kingdoms", I said trying as hard as I can to remember. "…more like war between races", he muttered.

He does know something. I didn't push him to tell me what he knows. He will tell it to me in time. I watched him analyzed all the things I said to him. It must be frustrating to not be able to use his full power. "You left something out, didn't you?" he asked. I frowned. How the hell did he knows about that? I sighed. "What is it?" he asked again. "I am not sure what to make of it", I said dodging the question. He stared at me waiting for me to say it. "Yeah, there's more. I saw a new world, different from ours, different from this realm or Storybrooke. I saw my blood falling from my palm and then…a dark curse. I saw a dark curse", I answered. That stunned him. "Is Drizella there in your vision?" he asked. I shook my head. "I didn't see her there. That's why I don't know what to make of it. She's the only who gave a threat about a dark curse coming", I answered. He looked at me curiously. "Did you cast the curse?" he asked again. I frowned. "Are you kidding? Casting the curse means ripping the heart of someone I love. Do you think I will do it now?" I asked him back. He scoffed. "You think the dark curse only works by actual crushing of heart of the person you love the most? Sometimes dearie, all you need is the person who casted the curse to cast it again and in this realm, that person is you, Regina", he said. It's like time stopped. Everything now made sense. The future is set. The future is the curse.

THE END

(THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE READ MY NEW FANFIC TITLED: MOTHER AND SON)


End file.
